


Día 3: Thirsty

by Sky_Black1999



Series: KuroTsukki NSFW Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Smut, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999
Summary: Kuroo le tiene una sorpresa a Tsukishima y este cae directamente en su trampa.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsukki NSFW Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107458
Kudos: 10
Collections: KRTSK NSFW Week





	Día 3: Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> Supuestamente basado en Thirsty de Taemin, se hace lo que se puede(?

Se miró una vez más en el espejo, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas ardían por la vergüenza y quizá algo más. Pasó las manos por su pecho descubierto, trazando un camino invisible hasta el inicio de su cadera. Tragó saliva con pesadez. 

Se preguntó realmente por qué demonios estaba haciendo eso y por qué era tan débil cuando se trataba de Tetsurou Kuroo, su idiota novio. ¿Cómo era posible que siempre terminara haciendo lo que él quería? ¿Así era de débil? 

Bueno, la respuesta de seguro era obvia al verse a sí mismo vistiendo una pieza de lencería de color blanco que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró aún más frustrado al sentir lo que tenía puesto allí. 

Pero lo más frustrante de todo no fue el haber accedido a la petición de Kuroo; era más al hecho de que... no podía creer que incluso una idea tan estúpida le estaba produciendo sensaciones que él reconocía muy bien. 

Estaba emocionado. Y todo se debía a un suceso de una hora atrás. 

Su novio, Kuroo, era básicamente una caja de sorpresas. En serio, no sabía con qué cosas saldría de repente y eso era algo que en ocasiones aterraba a Tsukishima; porque sí o sí él se vería involucrado en ello. 

Como en ese instante en el cual Tsukishima estaba en el sofá descansando y viendo un documental de la era Paleolítica, cuando de la nada apareció el pelinegro diciendo que le tenía una sorpresa preparada. Recién había llegado del trabajo, le había saludado como era usual y le avisó que había comprado la cena para esa noche, así que no tenían que preocuparse por preparar algo. Después vio cómo el pelinegro se fue a ducharse y, al salir, le mencionó aquello como si nada. 

Él no se esperaba nada bueno, más que nada porque la expresión infantil que traía en ese momento fue casi como la de un niño planeando una travesura. De verdad, a pesar de tener casi treinta años, Kuroo solía comportarse siempre como un adolescente que apenas comenzaba a descubrir el mundo. Y aquello no sería precisamente malo si no le gustara siempre arrastrar a Tsukishima en sus cosas. 

Después de anunciarlo, apareció ante él con una caja blanca salida de quién sabe dónde, tapando con todo su grande cuerpo el televisor como si no le importara en lo absoluto lo que Tsukishima estaba viendo. Y bueno, no le importaba. Para Kuroo en ese segundo solo importaba que viera la bendita caja. 

Solo que la caja no era algo que le diera muy buena espina. No cuando Kuroo sonreía así. 

Pensó que quizá era algo cursi como collares compartidos o un juego de tazas, el tipo de cosas a las que Kuroo era aficionado. Aunque ya tenían bastante de esas y no creía que estuviera tan emocionado por algo tan simple. 

Aun así, no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo porque Kuroo lo apuró a abrirlo.

—Vamos, ábrelo —le mencionó con un toque entusiasta, alargando la caja hacia él. 

Tsukishima lo hizo sin pensarlo mucho, lo único que quería era que Kuroo se quitara del medio para seguir viendo su programa y luego comer lo que había traído. Sin embargo, cuando la abrió con lentitud fue donde su mente se desvió por un segundo a la idea que quizá era algo... pervertido, como un vibrador o uno de esos juguetes que en ocasiones le llamaban la atención al pelinegro. 

Aun así, no supo por qué no pensó en que al abrirlo se encontraría algo que, en definitiva era pervertido, mas era algo que él llevaría puesto.

Lencería de color blanco. En la caja había lencería. 

Era básicamente una tanga delgadísima y con encaje, con un listón al frente. Una especie de medias en mallas, un camisón fino y transparente y, además, un par de... ¿orejas de conejo?

Y cuando miró a Kuroo para exigirle una explicación, lo único que notó de inmediato fueron sus ojos brillantes y emocionados. Tsukishima se echó hacia atrás, soltando la tapa y cruzando las piernas sobre el sofá. 

—No —respondió sin dudarlo ni un segundo, estirando el rostro a un lado para continuar con su programa.

Kuroo emitió una corta risa medio burlona, a lo que Tsukishima frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué rayos se reía? 

—Vamos, Kei, es solo...

—No —repitió, terminando por correrse a un lado del sofá porque parecía que Kuroo no quería moverse de su sitio. Fingió que no estaba allí, todavía sosteniendo la caja como si fuera un preciado tesoro. 

Kuroo no se rindió, sentándose a un lado del sofá sin borrar su expresión risueña.

—No es como si fuera la primera vez que usas algo así, Kei —mencionó Kuroo, sacudiendo la caja delante de él—. Créeme, la compré imaginándote usándolo y en mi mente se ve demasiado bien. 

Tsukishima finalmente le lanzó una mirada enfurruñada, sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo. 

—Sí, pero debe haber un momento para todo, ¿de acuerdo? —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y no siempre es momento de estar follando, Kuroo, entiende eso. 

—¡No te estoy pidiendo que follemos, Tsukki! —exclamó Kuroo al instante, a lo que Tsukishima lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados y obvios. El pelinegro suspiró y negó con la cabeza, insistiendo en darle la caja—. Vamos, solo pruébatelo por un segundo, ni siquiera tiene que ser en frente de mí. Solo quiero que lo mires y decidas si te gusta. 

Tsukishima apretó la boca en una línea, todavía resistente a aceptar. Kuroo exhaló despacio, dándole un toquecito en el hombro.

—Y prometo que no tendremos sexo, ¿sí? Te lo pruebas, decides si te lo quedas y vamos a comer, ¿de acuerdo? 

Kei volteó al verlo al sentir su tono de súplica y derrota, haciendo contacto visual sin poder resistirse a la mirada que le estaba lanzando. Arrugó las cejas y bajó la vista, su rostro calentándose al mirar la caja.

Después de unos largos instantes en mutismo y con Kuroo esperando su respuesta, Tsukishima se levantó de golpe, arrancándole la caja de las manos. 

—Solo la miraré, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, señalándolo con un dedo.

Kuroo afirmó con entusiasmo una y otra vez, alzando los pulgares en respuesta. Tsukishima resopló con molestia, arrastrando los pies descalzos hasta el baño que quedaba a un lado del cuarto. 

Y bueno, ahora se encontraba allí, viéndose en el espejo mientras lucía la lencería que Kuroo había escogido para él. No entendía muy bien la razón, aunque con Kuroo la razón no funcionaba; era solo demasiado impulsivo para el bien de Tsukishima. 

La lencería... le había quedado bien. Bastante bien en realidad. Le ajustaba en las zonas precisas, además que el color blanco y traslucido hacía ver como si su piel brillara. Kuroo era bueno escogiendo ese tipo de cosas, así que no había forma en la que no le sirviera. 

Giró en sus pies, viendo su parte trasera. Y demonios, además de tener un listón adelante, la parte de abajo tenía una... ¿cola de conejo? Al parecer ese era algo así como un cosplay de conejo con muy poca tela encima. Percibió sus mejillas calientes, decidiendo que ya había visto suficiente. 

Sí, no le había quedado mal y podría ser algo que después pudieran usar, pero ¿por qué de la nada Kuroo se lo había comprado...? 

—Te queda mejor de lo que esperaba.

Tsukishima se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella gruesa voz justo a un costado de él, dándose cuenta que la puerta había sido abierta —se le había olvidado echar seguro— y ahora Kuroo estaba en el marco observándolo de arriba abajo sin ningún reparo.

Suspiró, sintiendo el impulso de cubrirse de inmediato, mas ¿había una razón para hacerlo? Después de todo él ya había visto eso y más.

—No está mal, pero... 

—¿Pero? —interrumpió Kuroo, dirigiéndose despacio hacia él. Tsukishima desvió la vista, mirando al frente, justo a su reflejo—. Te ves... precioso, Kei. Más precioso de lo usual.

Tsukishima tragó saliva y frunció el ceño al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Kuroo en su espalda, sabiendo a la perfección que estaba siendo acorralado. Correspondió la mirada brillosa de su novio a través del espejo y rodó los ojos, resoplando. 

—Exageras, tonto —farfulló, cruzándose de brazos, sintiendo el impulso de cubrirse a sí mismo. Sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo ante el mínimo movimiento de Kuroo, el cual fue para apoyar las manos en el lavamanos e inclinarse hacia él, lo suficiente para reposar el mentón en su hombro, dejando un beso en aquella zona. 

—Tú eres hermoso, Kei —susurró Kuroo en su oído, soplando y estremeciéndolo por completo. 

Podía palpar a la perfección todo el cuerpo de Kuroo, percibir su calor, inhalar su aroma... Diablos, estaba cayendo en su trampa. 

Las manos de Kuroo se alzaron hasta rodear su pecho, pegándolo a él. Y estuvo a punto de soltar un jadeo al sentir la erección picando en su trasero de no ser porque sabía controlar sus reacciones, lo había aprendido al estar con Kuroo porque él aprovechaba cualquier pequeño detalle para usarlo a su favor. 

—Y no me canso de verte —musitó Kuroo a continuación, apretándolo más.

El rubio sabía bien que con el hecho de que entrara en su propio espacio personal ya había perdido en ese juego que Kuroo había iniciado. Ya no había vuelta atrás, él estaba completamente rodeado. Y no se sentía mal con ello. 

—Idiota —farfulló Tsukishima en respuesta, sin poder resistirse a sus toques, recostando la cabeza en el hombro—. ¿Por qué siempre termino cayendo en tus bromas? 

—No es una broma, Kei —susurró Kuroo, rozando su mentón y haciéndolo ver al frente—. Solo quiero que te veas como yo te veo a ti. Y para mí eres hermoso.

Y lo hizo. Tsukishima realmente miró al frente, se analizó hasta que no quedó ningún rincón de él en donde no estuvieran sus ojos. La piel decorada con el encaje, los listones adorables que jamás en su vida pensó usar, la palidez de la tela contrastando con su color...

Y las orejas de conejo. En serio nunca se imaginó usando algo así. 

—¿Y para eso debo usar lencería? —Aun así, preguntó en voz alta y alzando una ceja. Sus mofletes se tiñeron de color rosa al percatarse del examen visual. 

La risita de Kuroo vibró en su pecho, quien lo rodeó con los brazos y dejó un casto beso en su cuello. 

—Eso es solo un detalle extra —respondió con simpleza, tomándose su tarea de apreciar a Tsukishima con lentitud. 

Las manos de Kuroo lo acariciaron de arriba abajo, pasando por su pecho y apretando los pezones hasta rozar su cintura y hundir las uñas en la carne, inclinándose para dejar más besos húmedos en la cálida piel del cuello, donde el pulso de Tsukishima estaba acelerado. 

Tsukishima en ese punto ya no podía fingir ignorancia, temblaba bajo el toque de su novio y soltaba cortos resoplidos. Sus propios dedos se aferraron al borde del lavamanos. 

Fue entonces que una de las manos juguetonas de Kuroo se dirigió más abajo, tocando su obvia erección. La tela encaje estaba humedecida y el pelinegro tocó justo en la base, donde dio pequeños círculos que hicieron temblar a Tsukishima.

—Mira al espejo, Tsukki —musitó Kuroo en su oído, el cual le envió una corriente eléctrica en toda su columna—. Mírate a ti mismo, te ves demasiado sensual. 

Tsukishima apretó la boca, emitiendo un gruñido bajito. Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, sintiendo que unas cuantas lágrimas mojaron sus pestañas. Y entonces, hizo contacto visual consigo mismo en el espejo, viéndose cómo era abrazado y tocado por Kuroo. 

La vestimenta de Kuroo era solo un pantalón sencillo con una camisa de tiras, y eso por algún motivo lo hizo sentir emocionado, el contraste era interesante. También estaba la combinación en los tonos de sus cuerpos, la piel blanquecina de Tsukishima con la bronceada y tonificada de Kuroo. 

Todo eso, los suaves y tiernos toques, ver su propia erección sobresaliendo de la corta prenda...

Demonios, estaba encendido. 

Kuroo prosiguió acariciándolo de arriba abajo hasta que sus piernas temblaron y tuvo que sostenerlo antes de caer por completo al suelo. Su otra mano continuó estimulándolo sobre la tela mojada, pero Tsukishima también podía notar la excitación de su novio detrás de él. 

Tsukishima jadeó, soltando un suspiro entrecortado cuando los dedos de Kuroo apretaron su erección. De forma impulsiva sacudió sus caderas hacia atrás, chocando con el miembro del pelinegro, quien siseó ante el contacto. 

—Demonios, me encantas —masculló Kuroo, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y empezando a dejar mordiscos leves en la zona. 

Tsukishima cerró los ojos con fuerza, continuando su vaivén de atrás hacia adelante, queriendo sentir con más profundidad a Kuroo. Y quería decírselo, quería decirle que lo tocara más, que lo besara más, que le arrancara todo aquello que les impedía estar completamente juntos; pero no era capaz, su garganta estaba sellada y en lo único que podía pensar era en las manos de Kuroo jugando con su pecho y masturbando su pene. 

—A-ah, Tetsu... —susurró Tsukishima por lo bajo, apoyándose en la encimera y sin ser capaz de ver por más tiempo su reflejo en el espejo. 

No había forma de negar lo que quería. Su rostro contorsionado en placer, su cuerpo moviéndose con voluntad propia y la forma en la que los gemidos salían con esfuerzo eran una clara muestra de lo bien que se estaba sintiendo. 

Básicamente, se le olvidó que minutos atrás se había negado rotundamente a usar aquello. Pero no era el único mentiroso allí, después de todo Kuroo había prometido que no tendrían sexo en esa ocasión. 

Sin embargo y casi como si le hubiera leído la mente, Kuroo se detuvo. Tsukishima gimió en reproche y también dejó de temblar y rozarse contra él, obligándose a abrir los ojos. 

Lo primero que vio su cara completamente enrojecida, sus ojos brillantes y suplicantes. Pero cuando miró más atrás, hacia el reflejo de Kuroo en el espejo, se estremeció. Todo su cuerpo tembló y le faltó el aliento, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna en aquel momento.

La mirada que le estaba lanzando en ese instante era ardiente. Quemaba en su piel. Kuroo lo veía como si fuera la única cosa existente en la tierra, como si solo importan ellos dos y ese instante. Las manos fuertes se aferraban a él con urgencia, añorando más contacto. Pero antes de eso, él habló con un toque profundo, desde su garganta. 

—Entonces, Kei, ¿quieres seguir jugando en la cama? —preguntó, agachándose para dejar un mordisco en su oreja, sacando la lengua para recorrerla y dejar un camino de saliva allí. 

Tsukishima apretó la mandíbula, tragando con esfuerzo. Su ceño se arrugó, sin despegar la vista del espejo durante unos largos segundos donde su cabeza trabajó a máxima velocidad para decidir qué hacer en ese momento. Sabía bien que Kuroo no lo obligaría a hacer algo que no quería, mas sí usaba tácticas para que cayera en sus trampas. 

Y aun así, Tsukishima se halló a sí mismo temblando y respirando con dificultad. No podía negarse que aquella situación era algo que movía sensaciones desconocidas y las cuales deseaba profundizar. 

Lo deseaba, deseaba a Kuroo. 

Así que, volteándose levemente, jaló el cuello de Kuroo hacia él, chocando sus labios en un torpe y húmedo beso. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, logrando que un sonido de chapoteo saliera de sus bocas. El abrazo de Kuroo se apretó alrededor, correspondiéndolo. 

—Más te vale que me recompenses por haber accedido a esto —musitó Tsukishima al separarse por un segundo, solo para señalar a Kuroo en advertencia. Su pecho subía y bajaba, todo porque aquel beso le había robado el aliento—. Además, debes grabar el programa que estaba viendo.

La sonrisa de Kuroo no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, a lo que Tsukishima frunció el entrecejo. Se habría enojado de no ser porque era una mueca de la más pura alegría.

E incluso siendo como era Tsukishima era débil a la felicidad de Kuroo. En general, era débil a Tetsurou Kuroo y solo él. Nada más. 

—No te preocupes, cariño, haría lo que fuera por ti.

Y volvió a atraerlo para que sus labios se encontraran, volteando a Tsukishima para poder rodearlo mejor. 

No se negó cuando Kuroo apretó su piel y lo elevó, diciéndome en medio del beso que envolviera las piernas en su cintura. Tampoco cuando, con besos torpes y caricias inquietas, se encaminaron al cuarto, Kuroo chocando contra las paredes porque estaba más concentrado en brindarle toques al rubio. Y obviamente no se negó cuando lo arrojó sobre la cama sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, posicionándose sobre él y abriéndose su camino en medio de las largas piernas del rubio.

Tsukishima sentía que estaba ardiendo, cada zona que era tocada por Kuroo era semejante a brasas ardientes. Y aun así, sus besos eran los más tiernos de todos. No podía resistirse a eso. 

Probablemente, el resultado de aquella situación ya había sido previsto por Kuroo. Quizá desde un principio sabía que Tsukishima terminaría en sus brazos. Pero mientras era tocado a profundidad y su mente se perdía en un mar de sensaciones indescriptibles, concluyó que tal vez él también había querido eso desde el inicio. 

Había caído directo a la trampa de Kuroo con mucho gusto.


End file.
